Why Jack is on the naughty list
by Hrm94
Summary: What did Jack do to get himself on the naughty list? The guardians take a trip into Jack's past because they are curious to see what made the winter spirit do that was so bad.
1. Going into the memories

**I am a HUGE ROtG fan. I love Jack Frost! This is my very first fanfic, so hopefully it doesn't suck too badly. I know it's only the first chapter, but I would really appreciate any reviews. **

"Argh, where the heck is Frost?" Bunny was clearly agitated at the winter spirits absence. "He knows the bloody northern lights mean we're having a meetin'!"

"Bunny calm down, I bet Jack's on his way." Tooth told the pooka.

"Jack vill be here soon. He von't miss. This is first time off naughty list for him. I know he vill be excited to tell everyone." North sighed and shook his head, "Oops, he vould vant to announce it himself-"

"And ya just blabbed it." Bunny cut in, "Although, I'm surprised Snowflake pulled it off. It took him long enough though; I mean it's been five years since he became a guardian."

"Don't laugh bunny, we should be happy Jack's being good." Tooth scolded.

"Good? The other week he frosted mah warrior eggs, that's not bein' good." Bunny frowned, thinking about how annoying the child could be.

"Jack had extensive list of naughty doings to make up for. It took long time to erase bad ones" North defended the teen.

Sandy, who was listening to the guardians with mild interest, waved his hands to be acknowledged by the others. Of course, no one saw, so Sandy huffed in frustration and grabbed an elf. Instead of shaking the poor thing, Sandman threw it at the back of North's head.

"Vhat the- Sandy, vhy throw elf? You should shake it like last time."

Sandy then showed a picture of a chalkboard and an eraser above his head.

"Sandy's right, I thought you wiped the slate clean, North," Tooth translated, "Don't you think Jack's had it hard enough with us ignoring him for three hundred years?"

Sandy nodded, Tooth had understood him.

"Oh, ya had ta bring that up!" Bunny complained. All the guardians felt guilty for not paying attention to Jack, though Bunny felt the worst. He was pretty mean to the kid during the few interactions they'd had.

"I vas going to vipe clean the slate, but Jack vanted to do it himself. He said it vas to make up for all pranks and things in past."

"Really? Frostbite said that?" Bunny was slightly awed, no wonder it had taken Jack more than five years.

"Yes, and he finally made it! Dis meeting vas to celebrate his success." North boomed proudly. Jack was like a son to the big Russian and North was looking forward to delivering Jack presents this year, as long as he kept the mischief to a minimum.

The conversation died down as the guardians sat in silence, waiting for a certain white haired boy.

After a minute, Tooth spoke, "Hey North I've been curious, what exactly did Jack do to get himself at the top of the naughty list?"

Sandy, who had floated in the middle of the guardians so he could easily be seen, formed a snowflake, then a question mark, then a very angry North face. He was asking what Jack had done to piss off North so badly.

"I vas not too mad at him, he vas just naughty child." North shrugged.

"Well, what was the worst Snowflake did?" Bunny was getting excited. If North would tell them what Jack did he'd have some dirt on the kid.

"Um, cannot recall only one thing. I think it was little things that subtracted up," The Cossack shook his head.

"Uh, I think you mean 'added up'" Tooth giggled at North's misuse of words.

"English expressions make no sense!" North rolled his eyes.

"Nah, ya see mate, subtractin' is goin' down and addin' is goin' u-"Bunny was interrupted by Sandman who waved his arms to get their attention, again.

The golden man pointed at North.

"Vhat?" North boomed.

Sandy displayed a sad face, a happy face, and then a scroll. When North continued to look confused Sandy shook his head, a picture of a pen and paper forming above his head.

"Dingle," North pointed at the elf that Sandy had thrown earlier, "Fetch pen and paper for Sandy."

The elf glared at the dream guardian, obviously still mad about being thrown, before retrieving the items. Sandy wrote a few things on the paper and showed North. This was definitely faster the playing Pictionary with everyone.

"Hmm, I guess ve could do that." North mused, after reading the paper.

"Do what?" Tooth chirped.

"I cannot remember vhat every child did to get on naughty or nice list, so I have big list of naughty and nice children. If I touch child's name, ve could see vhat they did to get on specific list. Sandy vants to use it to see vhy Jack is on list. Iz good idea, no?"

"This'll be good." Bunny rubbed his paws together, grinning evilly.

"I guess… but wouldn't that be an invasion of Jack's privacy?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"Nah, this is in the past, and if Frostbite's changed he won't mind." Bunny wouldn't let Tooth ruin his fun. "Ya are the one who asked anyway."

"Then iz settled! I be right back." North left the room and returned quickly with a ginormous scroll-looking thing. "This has names of all children and vhat they have done to be bad or good." He unrolled the very top of the scroll and whispered "Jack Frost." Jack's full name appeared at the top.

"Jackson Overland Frost? Hmm…" Bunny said, amused. This blackmail business was easier than he thought.

Sandy rolled his eyes; he could guess what the Easter guardian was thinking.

North looked around, "All ready?"

The guardians nodded and North pressed on Jacks name. The writing glowed red and the guardians were transported into Jack's past.


	2. Taking the cookies

**I was worried I'd fail at this story, but I think I'm doing ok thanks to the reviews and favorites, I love them! Just to make reading this a little more understandable, the italicized text is the guardian's reactions/words- stuff like that. Normal text is Jack's memories. Bold text is Jack's thoughts during the memories. Also, sorry if I don't keep up with Bunny and North's accents completely. I'm trying :) **

**CGryffindorGrimm- Except for any minor characters in Jack's memories (like the kids in this chapter, or a random man slipping on the sidewalk) I'm not adding any OC's to this story. Sorry for the grammar errors, I thought I got them all.**

**Oh, and I never added a disclaimer, so I don't own Rise of the Guardians at all, just this story.**

_The guardians found themselves standing on a dirt road in the middle of an old town. They looked around, curious to see where they were. Off to their right they saw a small group of children._

"_Wonder where the icicle is?" Bunny asked out loud._

As if on cue, Jack floated over from wherever he had been and listened to the group of kids' conversation.

"_Hi Jack! Oh, your cloak and white shirt are so cute!" Tooth animatedly shouted. Before any of the other guardians could stop her, she flew over to try to hug Jack. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned and Tooth fell forward, right through Jack. A dull 'thunk' was heard as Tooth landed on the ground. "OW!"_

"_Toothy, you physically cannot hug Jack, this is memory," North walked over to help the fairy up._

"_Sorry, forgot," Tooth smiled sheepishly. _

_Bunny and Sandy joined the fallen guardian. They were distracted, though, as Jack walked past, intent on the group of kids._

"It never snows this much right before Easter!" One boy in a green cotton shirt stated loudly.

"**Easter, what's that?"**

_Sandy jumped at the sound of Jack's booming voice. He looked over at the others. They all, with the exception of North, looked as confused as him. _

"_Forgot to mention, ve can hear Jack's thoughts. Is just how magic vorks," North explained. _

_Bunny raised his eyebrows, but said nothing as they all turned their attention to Jack's memory. _

"I LOVE the snow!" Another boy screamed, "This is so fun."

"No thanks necessary," Jack smiled, "All in a day's work."

"I don't think it should snow the day before Easter. We won't be able to find any eggs!" A girl in blonde braids complained.

"_I agree, Frostbite should listen ta her" Bunny nodded in approval before Sandy crossed his arms and gave the pooka a dirty look._

"It will be gone by morning. The Easter bunny would never allow snow to ruin our egg hunt! Anyways, I bet I'll find more eggs than all of you, I always do!" The boy in the green shirt teased.

_Bunny smiled at the amount of faith the boy had in him._

"**Easter bunny? Egg hunt? Whatever these kids are talking about, it sounds like fun!"**

_Tooth started at Jack's thought, but was otherwise silent. _

"No way Tom, I'm going to beat you!" The girl boasted to the boy in the green shirt.

"Haha, we'll see. Okay, we all meet here early tomorrow morning to find the eggs," Tom grinned.

The group agreed and they went their separate ways home as it was getting dark.

Jack, who still seemed curious, started to follow Tom with the guardian's right behind.

They arrived at a small cottage a few minutes later. Tom entered with Jack and the others.

"Hello Tom!" A little red haired girl, around five, ran through Jack to hug Tom's leg.

"Hey," Jack protested out loud, feeling the brief shock of a person passing through him, "I am right here. How would you feel if I ran through you?"

"_Ah, poor mate." Bunny flinched at Jack's tone. _

"_Shhh," North and Tooth shushed at the same time. Bunny looked grumpy for a second, but let it slide._

"Ma made cookies!" The little girl told Tom, obviously unaware of Jack's exclamation, "Ma said we can have one as soon as you came home. I have been waiting forever!"

"Okay, well I'm home now Sarah. Can you get off of me now?" Tom asked his sister sharply.

"Thomas, be nice to your sister. She has been waiting very patiently for you to come home," A woman, who the guardians guessed was Tom and Sarah's mother, came into the room.

She stood close to Jack, causing Jack to inch away uncomfortably, not wanting to be walked through again.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm so sorry Sarah," Tom sarcastically apologized, "Can I have a cookie please?" Tom gave his mother the best pleading look he could muster. "Please?"

_Sandy rolled his eyes at the child's antics._

"Yes, you can each have one tonight," Tom's mother replied. She fixed her son with a pointed look, "But only one."

Tom and Sarah ran to the table and reached for a cookie. Both started crunching on them happily.

"Mmm, it's still a little warm," Tom closed his eyes, savoring the cookie. After eating his treat the boy stared at the plate of cookies as if weighing the pros and cons of taking another one and facing punishment from his mother.

Sarah finished hers quickly, "Tag," She poked her brother's arm, pulling him out of his decision, "You're it!"

"I do not want to play Sarah," Tom groaned, "Leave me alone."

"Yes, come play!" Sarah pushed at her brother to get his attention.

"If I play tag tonight will you leave me alone tomorrow?" Tom questioned.

"Promise!" The small redhead grinned widely.

Jack laughed as the two ran outside to play their game. Now alone, Jack looked at the cookies on the table.

"_Oh, no. I think I recall vhere it iz headed…" North shook his head slowly._

_Bunny, however, remembered this very clearly and knew exactly what was going to happen. He swallowed nervously._

Jack slowly floated to the plate of cookies, reaching a hand out to grab one.

"**They won't notice one cookie missing…"**

"Mmm, it IS still warm," Jack mumbled after biting into the forbidden dessert.

"_Oh, snowflake…" Bunnymund mumbled._

"_Well, now we know how Jack got on the naughty list, he's going to get those poor kids in troubleby eating a cookie," Tooth said._

"_Ah, it's not over yet Sheila, just watch," the rabbit frowned._

"_Plus, is only first memory. There are others," North reminded the others._

_Sandy took a moment to silently laugh at the fact that North had used the word 'plus' correctly this time, whereas last time he referenced it, North received a brief English lesson from Bunny and Tooth. Looks like the lesson sunk it._

"**That cookie was gone way to fast, maybe another…"**

_Sandy shook his head, panicked._

"_Ahh, Jack." Tooth groaned._

_North was starting to regret taking this little field trip. If the others keep reacting in disappointment to Jack's stunts, then this was going to be a very depressing excursion._

The guardians silently watched in mild horror as past Jack crammed cookie after cookie into his mouth. After just a few minutes the plate was empty. He sighed contently, and then seemed to finally notice the empty plate.

"**Oh, no! What did I do? Crap!"**

_Despite being relatively used to Jack's random thoughts sounding, the guardians flinched at the guilt and remorse they heard._

Jack was saved from figuring out what to do when Tom and Sarah's mother entered the kitchen area of the cottage. She gasped when she saw the empty plate.

"Thomas, Sarah, get in here." She yelled.

"**Oh no, now they're going to get in trouble because of me. Why did I even come here in the first place?"**

_Bunnybit his lip, Tooth squeezed her eyes shut tightly, Sandy hid his face in his hands, but North just watched. The big man had seen these memories and this was just a refresher to him. Kids did bad things all the time, and frankly, this wasn't the worst he had seen._

The accused slowly walked back into the house. Tom spotted his mother standing next to an empty plate of what had once held cookies.

"It wasn't me! I only had one, I promise!" He stared disapprovingly at Sarah, "It was her, she did it!"

"Not me. I only had one too. Tom's lying," Sarah defended.

"Who was it?" Their mother asked, "You both have until the count of three to fess up. One..."

"Wasn't me!" Both kids said simultaneously, glaring at each other.

Jack stood there, "Look, it was me. I ate those cookies, not the kids. I'm really sorry." Nobody could hear Jack, except for the guardians. They were useless though. As Tooth had so brilliantly demonstrated earlier, this was just a memory.

Tom and Sarah's mom had finished counting to three with nobody fessing up to the crime, nobody she could hear anyways, and she was getting angry. "If you won't come clean I guess I have to punish the both of you. You're both grounded from collecting Easter eggs tomorrow."

_Tooth looked quizzically at the silent Easter bunny. He was always upset when Jack messed with Easter in any way, and here the spirit had messed it up for this family. Bunny was watching a nearby window (It was just a hole in the wall with the shutters opened slightly, as nobody really had glass windows) and not paying much attention to the scene unfolding. The fairy queen looked over at what Bunnymund was staring at and thought for a moment that she saw the tips of something furry, but it was getting dark, and she wasn't sure._

Jack's eyes widened at the punishment**. **

"**These kids had obviously wanted to collect eggs, though I don't know why. Now they can't, because of me."**

"What? No, I'm meeting my friends tomorrow. I didn't do it, I shouldn't be punished," Tom wailed.

"But I wanted to see the Easter bunny!" Sarah started to cry, "It's all Tom's fault."

"This is the consequence of lying. You're both lucky I don't beat your backsides with a switch for your dishonesty," the mother glared at her children.

"No, listen to me. It's all my fault, ground me instead! Tom and Sarah did nothing," Jack reached to touch the kids' mother's shoulder, but his hand went right through. Jack hung his head.

The kids' mother shook her head and walked away, leaving the siblings glaring at each other.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered. The winter sprite looked so upset and broken and the guardians didn't know what to do. They ended up staying at the cottage for another hour, each just looking sadly at Jack. Jack stayed with his head in his hands the whole time. It was silent, the mood to solemn to speak.

Soon after the family had retired to bed, Jack got up and left the house, the guardians close behind. It was very dark outside, as it was late. Jack turned, a look of surprise crossing his face, as he came face to face with Bunny.

"_Oh no," The future Bunny whined loudly. The other guardians looked as surprised as Jack to see their Bunny whining._

Jack stared, "What is that supposed to be? It's kind of scary." Jack mused out loud, momentarily forgetting his sadness, "And weird."

_North let out a loud snort and Tooth smiled at their Bunny. _

"Excuse me, but I'm the Easter bunny ya gumby, everyone knows that. And I'm not scary or weird." The past rabbit replied grumpily.

Jack jumped, "What the? Y-you can talk to me?"

"All right, now ya just being rude. 'Course I talk. I'm not your typical fluffy bunny ya know." The bunny frowned, clearly offended.

"_You are when you lose believers, Bunny," Tooth giggled, trying to cheer their sad looking Bunny up._

"And who're you?"

"I-I'm Jack Frost. I bring winter." Jack proudly displayed his staff. "At least I think I do," The spirit frowned for a second before perking up again. "I use this."

"Hmm, never seen ya before. Listen hear Frost, I saw your little stunt back there. Mate, if ya think ya can just steal cookies and let those poor kids take the blame you're dead wrong." Bunny glared.

"Oh," Jack looked away guiltily, once again reminded of his mistake, "You… saw that. Sorry. Jack quickly perked up again, "Hey, I have a question. What's Easter?"

Bunny looked affronted. "I don't have time for some thick headed… whatever you are. I have lots of eggs to hide tonight. I don't need some trouble making spirit child making a mess of mah holiday."

_The future Bunny turned his head. Now that he knew the circumstances the guardian of Hope was ashamed of his words. True, Jack did steal the cookies, but Bunny was way too harsh._

"I'm sorr-" Jack began, but Bunny cut him off.

"And now, thanks to you, those little biters aren't allowed to find mah gumbies.

"If you'd let me explain. I didn't mean to get those kids in trouble." Jack explained.

"Ha, sure didn't look that way when you were scarfin' down those cookies. Now, I've got some more eggs to hide. Don't mess with mah holiday again. Ya hear?" Bunny gave Jack a stern look.

Jack nodded. "Wait, can I come with you?"

The bunny laughed. "Why would I want your help? Ya just mess things up." Bunny thumped his large foot on the ground and a hole appeared. "Like I said, Leave mah holiday alone mate." Bunny vanished in the hole.

"Wait," Jack yelled after the giant bunny, "I'm sorry, and you didn't answer my question. What's Easter?"

Jack sighed as the hole closed, leaving a pink flower behind.


	3. Prank called

**Ok, so this story is going to be a little weird, because I'm not writing the chapters in an order that makes sense time wise. This chapter is closer to the movie events then other later chapters may be. Sorry if this confuses people, but I really wanted to post another chapter today and the idea for this chapter came before the other chapters. –If that makes sense. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows, and favs! I love it! **

**Disclaimer- I think it's obvious, but I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

"_I guess I wasn't really that nice ta him…" Bunny stared at past Jack for a second longer then grunted as Tooth hugged him. _

"_Oh Bunny, we know you didn't mean it," Tooth soothed, "We all-" The bird like creature squeaked in surprise when the world seemed to swirl around them, images blurring together dizzyingly. _

"_Calm down Tooth, ve are svitching to different memory. Not big deal," North smiled, "I thought you vould be used to memory travel."_

"_Well, when I switch memories the world doesn't- you know do this,'" She waved her hands all around._

_Sandy flashed a sand image on a figure leaning over a toilet._

"_I agree with Sandy, this is makin' me want ta puke," The rabbit complained._

_The swirling stopped and the guardians found themselves floating in the air. This was not anything new to Tooth and Sandy, but Bunny started to flail in panic. North didn't have such an intense fear of heights, and just stood there, as if standing in the sky was an everyday occurrence._

_Sandy, seeing the pooka's panic, created a bed of sand for Bunny to stand on, making him relax a bit more._

"_Hey, why aren't ya scared?" The Australian eyed North suspiciously._

"_I am used to it. I check children's past vhen I need reminded if they are good or bad."_

_Bunny rolled his eyes and focused on the immortal teen who floated beside the guardian's group. _

Jack laughed as he surveyed his work. Snow was lightly falling and frost covered almost everything. The teen laughed even harder as a man, talking on his phone, slipped on ice in the road. Though Jack laughed at the man, he still flew over to the man's side, asking "Are you okay?" As expected, the man couldn't hear him.

"Argh, stupid ice!" The man stood up and looked on the ground, "Where's my phone?"

"Oh, right here," Jack flew down and picked up a smart phone laying a few feet from the man. He looked at the phone with fascination.

"**How do you work this thing?"**

Jack curiosity apparently got the better of him and he started pressing buttons randomly.

"_That's not yours Jack. Give it back," Tooth had forgotten, once again, that Jack couldn't hear her as 'mommy mode 'took over._

_Sandy put up a stop sign and shook his head at Tooth._

"_Oops, I forgot again. Sorry," Tooth added with a small smile._

"I need to find my phone." The man who had slipped on the ice grumbled.

Jack gave the man a slightly guilty look, then, as if deciding something, the winter teen flew away.

"_Come on guys, he's gettin' away," Bunny shouted and the guardians gave chase. They found Jack easily, sitting in a tree branch high up, fiddling with the phone._

"**Why are they green?"**

"_Why is what green? What's he doing?" Tooth fluttered anxiously beside Jack._

_Sandy showed a picture of a video game console._

_Bunny looked over Jack's shoulder, "Ha, he's figured out how ta play Angra Birds!"_

"_Wait how you know what 'Angry Birds' is?" Tooth gave Bunny a questioning look._

_Bunny pulled out an iPhone, giving Tooth a cheeky smile, "North gave it ta me last Christmas."_

"_How come I didn't get one?" The fairy complained, shooting North a glare._

"_I gave you iPad, remember?" North defended._

"_Well now I want a phone like Bunny. "Tooth stuck out her bottom lip, looking very childish._

_North face palmed, "Fine. Next. Christmas."_

_The others were so caught up in their trivial argument that only Sandy noticed the phone vibrating in Jack's hand. It wasn't until Jack, with some difficulty, answered the phone that the other guardians noticed._

"Hello? Who has my phone? I want it back," The guardians heard a faint voice emanating from the phone.

"Oh, um sorry, I took your phone. I've been having a lot of fun shooting the red birds into the pigs. Why are the birds so mad at the pigs?" Jack rolled his eyes teasingly, knowing he was talking to nobody that could hear him.

"**As if he could actually hear me,"**

"Hello? I know someone's there, give me my phone," The voice demanded.

"**Guessed it."**

"I don't want to, I don't even know you. Goodbye!" Jack started hitting the phone on the tree branch he occupied.

_The guardians stared at Jack dumbfounded. What was he thinking? Taking the man's phone and now he was beating it against a tree?_

_Sandy created a sand picture of a power button and the guardians understood. He was trying to hang up, but didn't know how._

"I can help you with that, child," A dark voice said.

Jack was obviously not expecting anyone, and fell backwards. The winter sprite managed to balance himself though, and gaped at the grey figure who was standing on a cloud of black sand.

"_What iz Pitch doing here?" North's eyes widened._

"_Whatevah it is, it's not good," Bunny glared at the nightmare king._

"Where did you get that and what are you doing with it?" Pitch pointed at the now cracked phone.

"Um, found it," The boy shrugged, "Who are you? You're a spirit, but of what?"

"Smart boy, yes I'm a spirit. My name is Pitch Black, the boogey man," Pitch bowed then raised his eyebrows, -well if he had any they'd be raised- "And you found that?"

"Yes, a man dropped it and I picked it up," Jack scowled at the man's disbelieving tone.

_Sandy smiled at Jack's half-truth._

"Ha-ha, so you stole it!" The boogey man smirked, "Congrats, you're a thief."

"No, he dropped it and I found it! Can I help you with something?"

"You don't have to explain anything to me Frost. It's not like I disapprove of stealing. I've just seen you around and decided to say hello."

"How do you know my name?" Jack looked creeped out.

"I've heard that rabbit talk to others about how you ate those children's cookies a while ago. Nicely done," Pitch slowly and sarcastically applauded.

"The Easter Bunny told you about that?" Jack had bits of frost covering his cheeks, "I didn't mean it…"

":Oh, I don't care, though that walking hairball sure was upset," Pitch's smirk got even bigger, "So what are you doing with that phone?"

_Bunny bristled when Pitch called him a 'walking hairball'. Tooth put a hand on Bunny shoulder in a comforting way._

"I was…uh…" Jack looked as if he wasn't sure he should say anything, "WellIwasplayingagamethenthephonerangandtheniwastr yingtoturnitoff."

"Ha-ha, and here I thought you were smart."

_Bunny's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Tooth looked as if she wanted to punch out more of Pitch's teeth. Nobody, especially Pitch Black, made fun of their youngest._

Jack frowned at Pitch's mocking tone, "So, can you leave now?"

"I wanted to give you one thing before I go," Pitch handed Jack a piece of paper, "Here's a list of phone numbers. They're my… friends. They want to be your friends too so they told me to have you call them."

Both Jack and the guardians noticed the venom in Pitch's voice when he said 'friends'.

"Anyways," Pitch realized his slip up and tried to distract Jack, "They really like prank calls."

"Prank calls?" Jack looked bewildered.

"You know, call someone and say something silly…" Pitch rolled his eyes.

"**That does sound fun. Who wouldn't want to be prank called?"**

"Alright, that sounds fun I guess. Thanks, why are you helping me? Usually other spirits ignore me," Jack looked down.

"I'm helping you, boy, because I want you to have friends. You look so sad and alone and I want to cheer you up," Pitch's voice held the tiniest bit of sarcasm in it.

"_I doubt that's what the rat bag wanted," Bunnymund was furious. "He's plannin' somethin'." _

_Sandy nodded in agreement._

"Let me show you how to call people so you won't be so lonely," Pitch proceeded to explain how to dial on a phone, "You understand, right?"

Jack nodded, "But, nobody sees or hears me, this won't work."

"These are other spirits, and they're very friendly. They'll hear you. I've got to go now, but we'll meet again Jack," Pitch laughed and melted into the shadows on the ground.

"He's soooooooooooo creepy," Jack said, dragging out the word 'so', "But helpful, I guess."

_Bunny snorted at that._

The winter teen glanced at the list Pitch had given him.

"**Do I really want to trust something a diseased-looking weirdo gave me? People aren't supposed to be gray, and he was missing eyebrows… Not normal."**

_North, Bunny, and Tooth all burst out in small giggles and chuckles. Sandy had a very amused expression. _

_The laughter stopped when Tooth looked over Jack's shoulder at the list from Pitch and gasped._

"_Uh guys, this is a list of our phone numbers…"_

"_Vhat? Pitch does not have number to pole," North looked shocked._

"_You're tellin' me he gave Frostbite mah numbah..." Bunny looked horrified._

_Sandy produced a picture of an old looking telephone above his head._

"_Yes, there's all of our numbers, mine, Bunny's, and North's."_

"_What 'bout Sandy's?" Bunny asked, "What? Is he no' important enough ta prank call?"_

_Sandy showed a picture with a phone with an X through it._

_Tooth rolled her violet eyes. "He doesn't have a phone, Bunny. Sandy can't talk…"_

"_Oh,"_

"_This is going to sound really weird, but I don't remember getting prank called by Jack, or anyone else…" Tooth stated._

"_I don't either, so I doubt Frostbite actually called any of us," Bunny shrugged._

"**Let's try this number."**

After a few faint rings, the guardians could hear gibberish on the other end; a yeti had picked up the phone.

"Um, hi?"

"_There's goes mah theory, looks like he did call. North, do ya remember this? "Bunny elbowed North._

"_Odd enough, I am not remembering zis conversation," North looked confused._

More gibberish was heard from the phone, a pause, and then a heavily accented voice asking who was calling.

"Uh hi, your creepy friend gave me this number and told me to prank call it," Jack told past North awkwardly.

"Who iz zis? Who gave my telephone number to you? I am very busy and have no time for zis."

"**He's getting upset. How do I calm him down? Pitch said to say something silly… um, what kind of silly?"**

"This is…Spongebob Squarepants. I'm calling because I-"

"Vhat? Spongebob, get off phone. I am busy!"

"Uh, em," Jack was panicking, it was clear he didn't want North to hang up.

"**Say something silly Jack."**

"Poopy pants!" Jack yelled.

"Vhat, you call me 'Poopy pants'? Spongebob, you are on Naughty list forever. Goodbye!"

"Wait no, don't leave!" The phone went silent.

"_Mate, it's pretty obvious that wasn't Spongebob," Bunny smirked at North._

_North shrugged, "I am more vorried that none of us seem to remember zis den about Spongebob."_

_Bunny frowned. It was super strange that nobody remembered any phone calls from Jack- or Spongebob in North's case._

"**That sucked. Maybe I'll have more luck with this one."**

Jack proceeded to dial the next phone number. A faint ringing was heard and then Bunny's voice, "Hello?"

"H-hi," Jack stuttered.

"**That accent, it's the walking hairball. Crap!"**

"Is this the Easter Bunny?"

"Depends on who's callin'?"

"This is Jack Frost. I –"

"And what do you want?"

"Well I was talking to your friend and he told me you liked to be prank called, so I'm gonna prank call you."

"What are you talkin' 'bout? First off mate, what friend? Second, when ya prank call people ya don't tell them. Third, I don't want ta be called, 'specially by ya." Bunny's voice sounded extremely irritated.

"Oh, but Pitch said-"

"Pitch? You're friends with him? Don't call me again." The pooka hung up and Jack looked miserable.

"_Bunny, you were so mean to him. He just wanted to talk to you." Tooth tried to fly over to past Jack to give him a hug, "Poor Sweet Tooth."_

_Bunny caught Tooth's arm and shook his head, "It ain't gonna do any good Sheila."_

_Tooth stopped struggling and watched Jack. "I bet when he called me I was really nice to him."_

"_You don't remembah, none of us do, so how would you know?" Bunny countered._

"_Because I'm nice to Jacky Wacky."_

"_Jacky Wacky? He's ovah three hundred years old. You should stick ta "Sweet Tooth." The Easter bunny scoffed_

"_Shhh, both of you, he iz calling Tooth," North changed the subject._

"Hello?" Tooth's voice called from the phone

"Hi Ms., I'm uh, Spongebob-" Jack was interrupted by the Tooth fairy.

"Molar, Austria, sector eighteen!"

"Wh-what?"

"Oh sorry, who is this again?'

"I'm Sponge-"

Tooth interrupted again, "Don't drop that, it's full of teeth. Oh no, I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Don't forget about flossing!" The phone went silent as another guardian hung up on Jack.

"Well fine, I don't need any of them!" Jack threw the phone and list on the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees, staring at nothing.

"_Looks like ya weren't as nice to the kid as ya thought." Bunny couldn't even look at the upset boy._

"_Vhy does nobody remember getting call from Jack?" North asked, looking at Tooth._

"_I don't know, why are you looking at me?" Tooth said quickly._

"_Because mate, you are the guardian of memories aftah all," Bunny glanced at Tooth._

"_Well, I have no idea why we can't remember…"_

_Nobody said anything else as the world began to swirl as the memories changes. They were all disturbed by the fact that they couldn't remember._

**The reason Pitch wanted to help Jack to 'prank call' the guardians is because he wanted to be on friendly terms with Jack to recruit him later. I think Pitch would've recognized Jack's power earlier than the movie. And also, he just wanted to bother the guardians. :)**

**You'll find out in a later chapter why the guardians don't remember Jack calling them.**


	4. Rabid tooth fairy

**Sorry, I was trying to update at least once a week, but then I got appendicitis (Not fun, it hurts badly) and got my appendix removed. It's pretty ironic because I was reading a ROtG fanfic and the chapter was about Jack getting appendicitis. :) Bad luck… Anyway, I spent some time getting caught up on work and school (I am in college and am enrolled in the summer semester.) But I will try to update once a week. Thanks to all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I love them all.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rise of the Guardian.**

"_Sweet, sweet ground," Bunnymund sighed in relief, "I nevah want ta float mysteriously in the skay again."_

"_It's not a big deal. I fly around all the- ahhh!" Tooth's eyes grew huge and she blushed deep red._

"_Vhat is issue?" North looked around, "Oh."_

"_Haha, nice white butt!" Bunny laughed._

"_Bunny, don't laugh!" Tooth flew in front of the rabbit to distract him from the scene in front of them._

"_Evah heard of a toilet Snowflake?" Though Bunny knew Jack couldn't hear him, the Pooka couldn't resist teasing._

Jack was standing in front of a snow pile, back turned to the guardians, and pants around his ankles.

"_What's he doing?" Tooth snuck a quick glance, "I see his butt!" She squeezed her eyes shut._

"_Jack is using restroom," North explained with his head down._

"_He's done guys. Ewww, he doesn't wear undies," Bunny chuckled._

"_I DON'T need to know that!" Toothiana screeched._

_Everyone who had diverted their eyes looked up cautiously. _

Jack laughed and surveyed his work.

**I am pure talent!**

_Bunny hopped over to see what Jack was laughing at. In the snow the teen had written 'Jack Frost is real, believe in him.'_

"_There's his talent, the icicle's written his name in the snow. Wow, he musta had a lot of pee stored up ta do that." Bunny turned to the other guardians. _

"_H-he wrote in the snow with his pee… Ewwwwwwwww!" Tooth looked disgusted._

"_Jack iz young boy, iz vhat young boyz do," North smiled slightly._

"_He did a pretty good job too. The writin's crysta' clear. Didn't know he had that much control," Bunny nodded in approval. _

"_Control over his pee? Why would you write with your weenie?" Tooth looked to be on the verge of a panic attack._

_Sandy decided to make things funnier. He floated beside Tooth and made a small golden stream of sand flow from his middle and onto the fairy. _

"_STOOOOOP! Gross," Tooth was hyperventilating now. "Don't pretend to pee on me."_

_The male guardians burst into a fit of laughter._

"_At least Jack's not laughing at me," Tooth stuck her tongue out._

"_Tooth, he cannot hear you. He does not care," North waved a meaty hand in front of the teen's face. Jack just continued to smile, "See, no connection."_

"_Yes Nick. I understand the fact he can't see me," Tooth sounded irritated._

"_You are very snippy fairy," North looked amused._

"_Oi mate, she's just jealous 'cause she can't pee her name," Bunny elbowed North._

"_Not uh, you guys are just horrible and ugly!"_

_Bunny looked at Tooth in mock hurt, "I can't believe you'd call us ugly. How hurtful." _

_North chuckled and fished out a mini candy cane from his pocket, "I apologize for being ugly. Here iz candy cane for you," He peeled the wrapper off and held the red and white cane to Tooth. _

"_No, I don't want it."_

"_Take candy now," North insisted._

"_No."_

_Bunny rolled his eyes, "We all apologize for makin' fun of ya." _

_Sandy nodded in agreement. _

"_Fine, I accept the apology, but I won't eat it! Sugars bad for your teeth and I don't know when or if I'll have a chance to brush, floss, and gargle with mouth wash any time soon," Tooth lectured._

"_Just eat the food," Bunny commanded. This whole thing was getting annoying._

Jack was now examining his shirt and cloak. He poked at the overall filthy and torn state his clothing was in.

"_Does he evah was his clothes?" Bunny's thoughts were interrupted by Tooth._

"_If I get a cavity you're all in so much trouble," Tooth growled. She took the candy from North and stuck it in her mouth. Crunching was heard and the candy was gone in record time._

"_I do not think I have seen anyone eat candy cane as fast as that," North said._

_Toothiana's eyes grew unfocused. "I. Like. Candy." She punctuated each word like it was a separate sentence. "I. Also. Like. Him."_

_Suddenly the hyper fairy bolted away, flying after something. The guardians looked up to see the brown and blue figure of Jack flying ahead of her. _

"_We were too distracted. The popsicle's getting' away, and crazy Sheila's gone aftah him." Bunny rolled his eyes before him and they others were lifted up to quickly follow. Aster's started flailing again, "I will nevah do this again. I hate memory travel."_

_They soon slowed and were set on the ground as Jack and Tooth came in sight. They were standing in front of a small clothing store. Tooth was squealing in delight, and it was very obvious as to why. Jack had taken off his shirt and cloak. _

**These are dirty. Need to get different clothes.**

_Tooth was not paying attention to Jack's clothing or thoughts at all. Her eyes were all for Jack's bare chest. "Ahh," Tooth sighed, "Can. I. Touch?" She raised her arm and, as if in a trance, slowly approached shirtless Jack._

"_Wow," was all Bunny could say._

"_Tooth," North called in a disapproving tone._

"_Looney," Bunnymund muttered, hopping over to grab the zombified Tooth, "Ya can't touch him, remebah?"_

_Sandy shook his head and waved his arms frantically. Sandman knew Tooth should not be disturbed in her current condition._

_As soon as Aster touched Tooth she started struggling violently to get away, "No! I. Want. To. Touch." _

"_Tooth wot the heck do ya think you're do- Owww," Dropping Tooth the rabbit held his bleeding arm, "She bit me."_

_Tooth growled and lunged for Jack._

_North joined in and tackled the queen out of the sky. Tooth screeched and clawed at North's arm's and face. The fairy noticed that Jack had walked into the store that they were fighting in front of, and with a 'Hiya.' She landed a kick to North's head. The jolly man clutched the right side of his face. _

_Bunny tackled Tooth and fought to keep her grounded, "Help, ya idiot!" Bunnymund faced Sandy who clutched his sides in laughter_

_Sandy stopped and glared at Bunny, he didn't want the fun to end. The dream guardian shrugged and formed a question mark._

"_What do ya mean- oof? Knock her out." _

_Sandy could see Bunny was slowly losing his battle with the rabid fairy. _

"_Do it! "The rabbit screamed at Sandy._

"_But I wannna touch Jack!" Tooth kicked the ground and flailed her arms like a child in a tantrum. _

_Sandy decided this was enough, someone was going to get seriously hurt, and so he chucked a golden dream sand ball at Tooth. The colorful bird- person was immediately out. _

_Bunny sighed as he got off the limp fairy, "She's worse than me on chocolate," He looked around, "And we've lost the icicle."_

"_Do not vorry," North still clutched his face, "He has gone in dere." He pointed to the store Jack now occupied. _

_The three remaining guardians entered the store, with Tooth flung over North's shoulder._

The inside of the small store was in total chaos.

"Ghosts, everyone run!"

Manikins and clothes littered the floor. Most of the shelves had been knocked over and people were either running around like headless chickens or huddled in scared groups.

In the center of the shop Jack floated, still shirtless, trying to tug loose a familiar dark blue hoodie from where it was caught on a hanger.

"_Wot's the idiot think he's doing? He can't just scare everybody," Bunny smiled, imagining the scene from the shoppers' eyes. Jack was invisible to everyone, so of course it'd look like a ghost was haunting the sweatshirt. _

After another minute of tugging Jack succeeded in his fight with the hanger. "Finally," the sprite headed out the door, "Oh, and sorry for the mess!"

_The guardians followed, with a sulky bunny right behind. "Thanks a lot Sheila, I didn't get ta see the beginnin' of that mess. Usually it's Frost who ruins things." Bunny frowned at Tooth who was still slung over North's back. _

"_Do not vorry Bunny, I remember- Jack tore entire store up in search for hoodie he liked. He scared humans too," North told Sandy and Bunny._

"_I woulda loved to see that," Bunny looked over to see where the winter spirit was pulling his head through the sweatshirt. He noticed a dark figure watching Jack from behind a parked car. Scowling, Bunny pointed it out to the other two. _

**Looks good, I like it.**

Jack nodded then let the wind carry him to his next destination.

"_Vhy iz Pitch here?" Both North and Sandy glared at the nightmare bringer, "He needs to leave Jack alone."_

As if on cue Pitch smiled and disappeared in the shadows. By now police and ambulances had arrived in front of the store to assess damage and calm people down.

_Tooth stirred at the noise of the sirens and North hesitantly put her down, everyone was fearful of her attacking again. _

"_Uh," Tooth groaned and blinked. She held her head as if she had a migraine, "I'm gonna throw up!" The fairy turned her head in Sandy's direction and hurled. _

_Sandy created a golden umbrella just in time to block the nasty spray. _

"_Lovely…" Bunny looked uncomfortable._

"_Uh not again, no more swirling," Tooth complained as the world spun, signaling the change of memories._

"_Just do not puke again please," North took a small step back from the sick fairy._


	5. Mind controlled

**Sorry, this one's a short chapter and it's not even close to my best work. But, I have to go to work in a few minutes and wanted to post something :) There will be another update soon, hopefully tonight, and it will include Pitch. I've been getting some requests for The Nightmare King, so I decided to include him. If you guys want me to include something, let me know. I won't promise anything, but I'll definitely consider requests.**

**Disclaimer- I have no ownership of Rise of the Guardians.**

Jack's POV

Jack had spent the day engaged in the most epic snowball fight of the year with Jaime and his friends at the park. Eventually the others had to go home, called in by their parents. Jack and Jaime were the only two left, and were now sitting on the snow covered grass.

Though everyone had fun, Jack couldn't help but notice the guilt in Jaime's eyes every time he looked at the frost child.

"That was awesome," Jaime sighed, momentarily forgetting his sadness.

Jack chuckled, "You were right bud, this is way better than going to a boring guardians meeting."

"Hey I'm thirteen, stop calling me 'bud'," Jaime protested, "Soon I'll be as old as you!"

"Physically I'm sixteen, though I've lived for more than three hundred years. Try as you might, but you'll never be as old as me."

Jaime's smile disappeared, "You'll always be my friend, no matter how old I get, right?"

"Of course I will. You're my first believer and my best friend. I'll always be there for you," Jack's smile faded as well. _I'll be there, even when you stop believing_. The winter spirit would never say it out loud, but there was always this fear that one day Jaime wouldn't believe anymore.

"Promise?"

"Of course,"

"Thanks Jack and I um wanted to um say… Thanks for playing with me today," Jaime looked uncomfortable.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jack was genuinely confused.

"Because I made you miss the meeting."

So this was what had been bothering the kid. "Hey, no big deal. I'd rather play with you anyways."

"But you missed announcing the naughty list thing to everyone," Jaime looked miserable.

"Dude, don't feel bad. I'd much rather be here than arguing with that stuck up Kangaroo, or having Tooth examine my mouth for any signs of a cavity. I've got the rest of all eternity with those workaholics. Also, I bet North's already told everyone I'm off the naughty list. He doesn't comprehend the meaning of 'secret'."

Jaime smiled, feeling the guilt leave his shoulders, "Thanks Jack-" Jaime was interrupted by a beeping noise, his phone.

"It's my mom, she's texting me to come home. I've got to go or she'll kill me," Jaime jumped up and started running towards his home. "See ya Jack," He called over his shoulder.

Jack chuckled at the boy, remembering his first experience with a cell phone, and decided it was about time for him to make an appearance at Santoff Clausen. It took a little over an hour for the teen to arrive. He flew in through an open window in the globe room. A few yetis, led by Phil, moved about the room cleaning things, while elves sat on the floor drinking eggnog. Everything looked normal to Jack, until he caught sight of a small colorful tornado in the corner of the room. It floated right above a giant scroll lying on the ground.

The teen flew over to Phil, who regarded him skeptically, "Hey Phil, what's that?" The guardian of fun pointed to the tornado.

"Gradu Ompaga," Was the reply.

"Sorry, I don't speak nonsense. Where's North?"

Phil rolled his eyes at the kid and shook his head. Though the yeti didn't know exactly which memories the guardians were visiting, he knew they were in the naughty list memories, and North hadn't said anything about letting the young sprite join them.

"Are they in there?" Jack pointed to the portal, dread taking over his features.

Phil walked over to the portal and spread his arms, as if to block Jack from entering.,

"Where's North? I want to speak to him!" The teen demanded.

Phil shook his head again, this time more frantically, "Rocquijol nadit memaskes!"

"Just as I thought," Jack muttered, "Something bad has happened. North warned me about this. I bet Pitch has them!" Jack froze, looking at Phil with distrusting eyes, "I bet Pitch has you all mind controlled, that's why you won't help me." Jack's imagination was working overtime, his eyes darted all around the room, landing on a shelf that held dozens of North's snow globes.

Jack raced to the shelf and stuffed a globe in his hoodie pocket. He grabbed another, and when no yetis came after him, Jack shouted, "Don't worry, I'll free you all!" He smashed the globe on the floor and said, "Pitch's Lair!" With a flash Jack vanished.

The yetis looked at each other in confusion, while Phil face palmed.


End file.
